We Aren't Failures
by nasakelova
Summary: In their class, there were three levels. Successor, neutral and failure. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Lee and Chouji are in 'Failure' They were under pressure of the teachers, friends and people because they have differences from others.Please read!
1. Chapter 1 The Failures

A: This is my second fic! Itachi, the disclaimer!

Itachi: The Author and I do not own Naruto.

A: Good! Now, please, enjoy!

* * *

WE AREN'T FAILURES

Naruto

An orphan. He didn't have any friends till, suddenly, he met 'The Failures' who want to be his friends.

Sakura

A big-forehead. She had a strange looking hair. So, She had no friends because of her look and her ability. She wasn't good at fighting. But, she was called genius for some reason.

Lee

A bushi-brow. He was a really weird looking boy. He couldn't do any ninjutsu or genjutsu. He only could do taijutsu. So, every body called him failures

Chouji

A fat boy. Really like to eat and always brings food where ever he go. He wasn't good at speed. But, the problem was, a great ninja use speed. He was really slow. Every body called him failures.

Hinata

A very shy girl. She had no confident in herself. So that, she always fail when she did something. Her father sent her to ninja academy, so that she could learn.

* * *

A blonde haired boy walked to his class in Konoha high. He's in 11th grade. Everybody who saw his coming, went away from him. They murmured something about him. But, he didn't care. He went to his class with grin in his face.

"Hi, Naruto!" A girl with pink hair and wide forehead shouted, followed by a thick brow boy, a dark-blue haired girl with no pupils-eyes and a fat looking boy.

"Hey! Sakura, Lee, Hinata, Chouji!" He shouted back. This was the reason he didn't care about the people who went away from him. He had many, many friends.

Actually, there was three group in their class. The first group called the successor, the second was neutral and the third was the failures. Naruto, Hinata, Lee, Sakura and Chouji were in the third group.

"Naruto, you seemed so happy today, is something up lately?" Lee asked.

"Well, actually nothing special… it's just… I'm going to have a practice-battle with Sasuke in the successor…" He said with grin.

"Naruto, we'll support you 100%! Right Hina-chan?" Sakura shouted.

"Y..yeah…of course!" Hinata nodded.

"Me too!" Chouji said while eating his chips.

"Yeah Naruto! We must prepare your battle with some training!" Lee added.

"Okay! We'll do the training after school!" Naruto shouted in spirit.

"But, where? We can't go to the training ground… the last time we went there, they dissipated us!" Sakura said in sad but angry face.

Her words made them remember, that moment, the last time they asked to the teacher for using the training ground.

**FLASH BACK**

"You?! Using the training ground?! Are you kidding?! You only disturb the others! I am not allowing you!" Ebisu snapped at them.

"But…please…" Sakura asked once again.

"Who do you think you are?!" He snapped again.

"Hey, you old looking man! Don't ever say something bad to my friend!" Naruto shouted.

"Heh! You seemed so confident! But, a loser is a loser. Get lost or I'll kick you out from this place!"

"Okay…we'll go" Said Lee in sad face, try to calming Naruto down. They left the place in disappointed.

**END FLASH BACK **

"We'll go to the forest." Naruto said dryly.

"Na..naruto…but…" Hinata disagreed.

"It's okay Hinata…if we don't go further, there won't be any great missing-nin." Lee said assuring.

"Yeah. We must go if we want strong. We must strong without help from someone else." Chouji added.

"Okay, so we all agree?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah!" they shouted.

* * *

After School…

Finally, after school, Naruto, Lee, Sakura and Chouji seemed really excited. Well, except Hinata, who seemed really worried. After the bell rang at three o'clock in the afternoon, they hurried up to the forest. No one notice them of course, because they're 'the failures'. Except, a guy who wears mask all the time. He always watches what ever they do and where ever they go.

"Well, let's get going!" Naruto cheered.

"Okay!" Lee said and took his bag, went out from the room. The four others followed him.

They went to the forest. They went to the forest periphery. They put their bags under a big tree. And then, they started to train.

"Naruto, I think you could use this weight." Lee said, opened the training. Naruto nodded and took the weight. He put it on his legs and arms. "Good, now let's run 10 laps around the lake." Lee stated and pointed to a small lake. "It's about 5 kilometers to around it."

"Wha?" Naruto shocked and gulped but nodded.

"Okay! Let's begin!" Lee shouted and started the race.

The others had their way to train. Hinata, who brought a hyuuga ninjutsu scroll. She learnt it and combine it with her own technique. Sakura, who copied scrolls from Tsunade. She learn it. Chouji, who brought a note book. An akimichi note book. A very special book, fill with plenty of Akimichi's ninjutsu. He learnt it.

They trained hard, really hard until midnight. They fell asleep in the forest. They had very well-sleep. Sakura was the first who woke up. She felt really tired. But, she realized, the sun was very bright. "What time is it?" She asked to herself and looked at her watch. "AHHH!!!" She scremed. "All of you, WAKE UP!!! WE'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!" She yelled.

"WHAT??!!!" The other yelled.

They clear up their stuff and ran into the village. They didn't come back to their home for taking bath, cause they were late. So, they ran straight to the school. They arrived late.

"Where did you guys go?" Kakashi, their teacher asked.

"We…umm…we.."

"Well, I don't care where ever you go. Now, sit, so we can continue the lesson." He ordered.

* * *

In the lunch time...

"Hey, what is this smell?" All of student felt a very...very... strange smell. "It's from them!" Ino pointed at the failures and continued, "You didn't took a bath bacause of you are LATE!" She yelled at them.

"Their smell is very unpleasant!" Ino smirked. Suddenly, all student in the class mocked at them. "SMELL!!!SMELL!!!"

Hinata and Sakura were crying. Lee, Chouji and Naruto were protecting them. Suddenly, Sasuke yelled, "STOP!"

"Why, Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked.

"We waste our time mocking at them. Let's train... Ino-chan..." He stated.

"You're right, let's train, Sasuke-kun." Ino said and followed Sasuke out from the classroom.

* * *

After school, they went to the forest again to train. When they arrived, they realized that someone had followed them.

"Byakugan!" Hinata activated her byakugan. "There's no one here." She said.

"Fine, then, let's try this!" Sakura shouted and punched the ground. The ground was broken into pieces. "There you are!" She smirked when she found a masked-face man in the ground.

"Kakashi sensei??" They shocked.

* * *

A: How was that? sorry, It's too short... Itachi!

Itachi: DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW...

A: And, if you like, you can read my other fanfic, Sakura's Heart... Oh, and Happy New Year!!!

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2 Train!

A: Hey all, this is my second chapter, special for loveless who gave me a review! Well, even if i can't reply her/his review because he/she gave me an anonymous review.

Itachi: The Author and I don't own Naruto...

A: Enjoy!

* * *

TRAIN!

RECAP

After school, they went to the forest again to train. When they arrived, they realized that someone had followed them.

"Byakugan!" Hinata activated her byakugan. "There's no one here." She said.

"Fine, then, let's try this!" Sakura shouted and punched the ground. The ground was broken into pieces. "There you are!" She smirked when she found a masked-face man in the ground.

"Kakashi sensei??" They shocked.

END RECAP

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here, Sensei?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi got out from the ground and explained, "I'm following you. I notice you all. I notice that all of you need a teacher who wanted to teach you."

"Well, that's true. But, are you sure? I mean.. we're all from failures." Sakura stated.

"I know. I want to erase that 'failures'. I will teach you all I can to get you out from the failures." Kakashi stated and took out 4 bells. "If you can take these bells from me, you win. One person, one bells, got it?" Kakashi asked.

"So, there will be one person who can't get the bell?" Chouji asked.

Kakashi gave him a nod.

"What will happen to that person?" Hinata asked.

"That person will be punished by me." Kakashi replied. The five gulped. "Begin, Now!" Kakashi shouted.

The five separated. They hide on their own. Sakura behind the bushes, Lee behind a tree, Hinata on the tree, Chouji in the lake and naruto on the highest tree in that area. Kakashi stood there still. He smirked behind his mask, "This is gonna be interesting…"

* * *

Sasuke, Neji, Ino, Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou trained in the training field behind their school. They trained with the best teachers in the school, Orochimaru and Tsunade. Orochimaru was too focused (or we can say too obsessed) on Sasuke's training. And Tsunade was too obsessed on Ino's training.

After two hours training, they took a rest. Sasuke and Ino sat on a bench under a big willow tree in the training ground.

"Sasuke-kun, are you ready for the practice battle with Naruto next week?" She asked.

"Ino-chan, of course I am. I am an Uchiha, you know." Sasuke replied in smile.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Let's go eat dinner together at the Ichiraku Ramen, Ino-chan." Sasuke stood up and walked to Ichiraku Ramen shop.

Ino nodded and followed Sasuke.

* * *

One hour had passed…

Kakashi stood still. Sakura still behind the bushes, Lee still behind a tree, Hinata still on the tree, Chouji used a long pipe to breathe in the lake and naruto looked down, looking at Kakashi and still on the highest tree in that area.

* * *

Ino and Sasuke ate their Ramen. They talked about many things (we can say they're dating). Then, they went to their own house.

* * *

One hour later…

Kakashi stood still. Sakura still behind the bushes, Lee still behind a tree, Hinata still on the tree, Chouji used a long pipe to breathe in the lake and naruto looked down, looking at Kakashi and still on the highest tree in that area.

The five had no more patience. They couldn't wait longer. So, they ambushed Kakashi in one time. They were ready with their punches to punch him, when they reached his body for punching him, He was gone. The five sweat dropped.

'No way!' They muttered.

Suddenly, the ground shaking. They shocked and shouted, "EARTH QUAKE!!!" Except Sakura, Hinata and Chouji who still tried to concentrate. Hinata activated her byakugan and looked for Kakashi, when she found him, she gave a code to Sakura. Sakura saw that code and gave Chouji a code. Chouji saw that code and perform a jutsu, "Baika no jutsu!" He stated and turned into a giant human. He perform a ball human jutsu. Sakura picked Chouji up and threw him upon Kakashi with all of her strength.

Kakashi shocked, but He IS fast. So, he evade Chouji Ball-Sakura combination. He jump up to the highest tree (the tree that Naruto had stood on it). Chouji's body flew trough the trees in tha forest. His body flew and rounded, rounded, and rounded till he reached a hill and still rounded up until he reached the top of the hill. He rounded down the steep hill.

Hinata who saw this chased after Chouji, followed by Sakura. Naruto and Lee sweat dropped, but they didn't chase after their friend, they fought Kakashi, trying to defeat him for the bells.

Hinata and Sakura ran as fast as they could. For, Sakura, it was too dark so, she just ran straight ahead. For, Hinata, because of her byakugan, she could see anything in front of her. Chouji stopped after bumping on a very big tree. Finally, Hinata found him. Chouji deactivated his jutsu and he turned into normal again. Hinata help him stand and took him back.

After fifteen minutes running, Sakura stopped. "Where am I?" she asked to her self. She felt that there was someone behind her. She turned around and saw a shadow of a man. "Who are you?" She asked to that man.

* * *

Naruto and Lee finally could take three bells from Kakashi. Hinata came back with chouji. She leant Chouji under a tree and helped Naruto and Lee to take the last bell from Kakashi. Thirty minutes later, they had taken all the bells from Kakashi.

"We win!" Naruto Shouted.

"So, Chouji, Naruto, Hinata and Lee could take the bells. What about Sakura?" He asked.

"Oh, No! Where's Sakura?" Hinata panicked.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted.

"Chouji, stay here, Naruto, Hinata, let's separate to look for Sakura!" Lee commanded.

"Hai!" They shouted.

* * *

"How rude... I am the one who must asked you. Who are you and what are you doing here?" The man asked.

"I'm not gonna tell you!" Sakura snapped.

"I'll make you..." The man stated and gone from Sakura's sight. He was really fast. In a second, he was already behind Sakura. He grabbed Sakura's hands.

"Argh..." Sakura muttered in pain.

"Now, who are you?" The man asked.

"I... I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm lost." She replied.

"I see... a ninja... lost... what a shame..." The man insulted.

"Urgh..." Sakura muttered again.

"I'll teach you how the real ninja is." He let Sakura go.

Sakura healed her hands. She stayed alert. The man was gone from her sight again.

"Oh, no..." She whispered.

The man hit sakura's head. She fell unconscious. The man took her somewhere, took her to a tiny hut.

* * *

Hinata, Naruto and Lee had searched Sakura all the night, but they couldn't find her. They went back to where Kakashi and Chouji waiting. They told that they couldn't find her. Kakashi ordered them to go back to the village.

"What about Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I'll looking for her." He stated and gone from their sight.

* * *

A: How was that? Please REVIEW... tell me what yo think... please....

Itachi: yeah, don't forget to Review.

A: Ja Ne on the next chapter and don't forget to read my other story too!


	3. Chapter 3 Bad News

A: sorry, I haven't update! But, I will update this story for sure!

Itachi: heh, what a shame, an author can't update ontime…

A: Shut up, itachi, I had exams you know!

Itachi: Aa, I understand…

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own naruto

* * *

RECAP

Hinata, Naruto and Lee had searched Sakura all the night, but they couldn't find her. They went back to where Kakashi and Chouji waiting. They told that they couldn't find her. Kakashi ordered them to go back to the village.

"What about Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I'll look for her." He stated and gone from their sight.

END RECAP

* * *

BAD NEWS

"Guys, I wonder if Sakura-chan will be alright…" Choji said in worried tone.

"Yeah, where could she be?" Lee asked himself.

"What if she got kidnapped?" Hinata added.

"Nah, Hinata-chan, don't say that, I'm getting more worried, ya know!" Naruto scratched his head even if he didn't itch. They didn't know what else to do, beside hope for Kakashi and counted on him. They went home.

Unfortunately, Naruto couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Sakura. What if Hinata was right? What if Kakashi couldn't find her? What if there was a monster in that forest and the monster ate her? The last thought made Naruto's worry grew into the higher level. He really couldn't take this anymore.

Naruto got up from his bed, changed his pajamas into his normal outfit. He hung his kunai pouch on the usual place, he had already prepared for the worst. He jumped outside through his bedroom window and ran as fast as he could to the forest.

* * *

"Damn, where the heck are you Sakura?" Kakashi growled. It's midnight and He still couldn't find her. it had been four hours since He started looking for her. He couldn't give up yet because he said he was going to look for her to his students. Even if pakkun couldn't help him because he was sick, Kakashi still looked for her with his intelligence and all his ability.

Fortunately, he found a clue. At the place he was standing, he could smell Sakura's scent and other man's scent. He couldn't believe it at first, but he knew that man's scent. It's Kisame's.

'Maybe Itachi and Kisame come here again to capture Naruto, but why they captured Sakura? Are they going to use Sakura to capture Naruto?' Kakashi thought. "This isn't good. Kagebunshin no jutsu!" He formed handsigns. Kakashi's clone appeared. Only one clone. "Now, go to Naruto's house and take care of him, don't let him go outside Konoha, got it?" He ordered.

"Got it!" The clone disappeared from his sight.

* * *

"Ugh…" Sakura growled as she opened her eyes. "Wh… where am I?" She asked herself.

"You're awake…" a guy said as he looked at her.

Sakura tried to sit down on the bed, but she felt something uncomfortable on her arms and legs. She looked them. Chain. 'Great' She thought. 'I really am got kidnapped.' She meant it, but she tried to use tsunade's power that she had learned. The power wouldn't come out.

"Calm down, you can't use your power as long as the chains are still on you." He smirked.

"Nah, Itachi, if she can't calm down, I'll calm her down." Kisame said smirking.

"You heard it yourself, kunoichi? If you won't calm down, Kisame will surely cut you legs and hands off." Itachi warned.

'Oh my god, I'm dead.' Sakura thought and nodded.

"good girl, heh…" Kisame growled. He hoped Sakura won't calm so he could play with her.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, I'm coming!" Naruto said as he tried to find her. But it's no use, Kisame already caught him and gave him the sleep medicine. He fell unconscious. Kisame brough him to the tiny hut.

"Here, Itachi. It was easier than I thought. Argh this is boring…." He growled again.

"That's our mission Kisame. Let's get out of this place. You carry this girl and I'll carry Naruto." Itachi ordered.

They ran as fast as they could so that no one in Konoha could realize it.

* * *

**The next morning.**

"Naruto-kun, I brought a breakfast for you.." Hinata called him out. She was standing in front of Naruto's house for half an hour but it seemed that Naruto wasn't at his house. So, she called Lee and Chouji, they tried to look for Naruto all around Konoha. But he found nowhere.

"This is bad. Let's go to Kakashi-sensei's house." Lee said and rushed to Kakashi's house.

**In the Kakashi's house.**

"What the heck? Where is him?" Chouji yelled. He pissed off. They couldn't find nor Kakashi, Sakura or Naruto.

Suddenly, Kakashi appeared in front of them and said, "This is bad, Naruto's gone too, and the kidnapers are Itachi and Kisame."

"WHAT?" The three shocked, really shocked.

"Now, follow me to the Hokage's mansion. We must tell the Hokage what's happening." Kakashi said and ran towards the Hokage's mansion, followed by the three others.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame arrived in their personal hideout. "Hey, Itachi, let's rest, I am so tired after running all night..." Kisame growled.

"Yeah. We can rest safely now. Because, there's no way they can escape." Itachi leaned his body on the wall. He looked so tired too.

12 hours later...

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled in Sakura's ear.

"Ugh!" She growled and opened her eyes. "Naruto...? How can you..." She asked and got cut off.

"They got me while I was looking for you..." He said in sad tone.

"Uh.. I'm sorry Naruto, I always depend on you and involve you in many troubles..." She apologized.

"That's okay, the most important thing now, we must think how we are going to go out of here." He said calming Sakura down.

"Sigh, I wish I have power to get out of here..." She said

**"Well, you have, cha!"** a voice appeared from her mind.

'who are you?' She thought.

**"I'm your inner who will help you get out of this trouble, cha!"** that voice said again

Sakura shocked, since when she had a thing in her mind and yet she never noticed it! 'Oh, god! This is so weird!' She thought.

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted to a passing out Sakura.

"Ah, Naruto... I'm sorry I'm just passing out..."

"Oh, okay... do you have any idea?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I have..." She said smirking and started to explain her plan.

* * *

A: Well, that's my story, is that good? But, sorry if this chapter is so short. Oh, and do you know who the Hokage is? Guess it and tell me in a review, yeah!

JaNe


End file.
